


Something lost or not?

by johnsidney



Category: Sherlock Holmes 2009
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.這篇個人的原創同人文版本是09年電影版。<br/>2.這邊的HWM三角關係，是走歡喜冤家路線。個人向來不喜歡寫虐文，虐也是點到為止，因此此文整體來說依舊是甜文。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.這篇個人的原創同人文版本是09年電影版。  
> 2.這邊的HWM三角關係，是走歡喜冤家路線。個人向來不喜歡寫虐文，虐也是點到為止，因此此文整體來說依舊是甜文。

Sherlock 必須承認，自己已經變得正常了許多。每當他從黑暗深沉的221B室中清醒過來的時候就會這麼想。

正常？是的，儘管他依舊喜歡將自己杜絕在光線之外、經常連續三四天不吃飯不洗澡、臉上的鬍渣則和整個房間一樣髒亂。儘管如此，Sherlock 還是認為自己已經變得正常許多。至少跟黑木的案子那時候比起來，他已經覺得很正常了。

一開始我們的大偵探管這叫做「收斂」。當他第一次將實驗後的燒杯拿去沖洗乾淨的時候，正時值英國凍冷的季節。Sherlock 停下，深深的黑眼窩盯著濕淋淋的雙手，就算是善於以演繹法解釋推敲一切的鼻祖，一般人向來是不大願意被任意分析的，更不用說我們的大偵探在快要用思路將自己解剖乾淨的時候，他是以多麼震驚的方式停止下來。

「Sherlock、看看你把我的房子弄得…喔!親愛的Holmes先生,這是怎麼造成的?」Hudson太太的表情從醞怒轉為關懷時，偵探這才感覺到疼痛。  
「……」任由Hudson太太緊急幫自己遭割傷的手腕止血，Holmes看著那汩汩湧出的鮮血只是一個勁的發呆。  
「 Holmes先生 、你倒是說點什麼啊!你平常沒這麼安靜的，別嚇我啊…」  
「Hudson太太….」他若有所思的空洞眼神這時抬起頭來凝視房東。  
「親愛的、告訴我你剛剛又再做什麼悲慘的實驗?」  
「整理…我正在清洗實驗的燒杯，然後…我想我是走神了。」 Holmes這句話剛落下，Hudson太太立刻接著驚呼起來。  
「親愛的 Holmes先生 !你在說笑吧?清洗!我想我是作了好夢了才聽到你說這句話…」  
「我確定是在清洗，Hudson太太。」老毛病，試圖用各種分析演譯使他人信服，「直到昨天之前水槽還是滿的，為了方便清洗東西有人將水給放乾了，廚房的燒杯今天早晨也還是滿的，為了做新的實驗因此不得不重新清洗它，而那個人也只可能是一直待在這裡的，我。」

Hudson太太似乎仍在驚恐當中，在她的記憶極限裡， Holmes總是無時不刻的髒亂、無時不刻在給她的房子製造麻煩。而剛剛他居然自動自發的去清洗燒杯，天知道那燒杯裡裝過多少陳年眼球和壁虎皮…Hudson太太憮起半張的嘴。

「喔、喔…好的、確實是有清洗的必要…只是…但是...」  
「好了、Hudson太太!我要將那個浸泡在罐子裡的手臂處理掉，你要幫忙嗎?」

順利將Hudson太太「嚇」出房間後，Sherlock 將自己關在裡面。焦慮的走來走去，偵探陷入迷思。他也不明白剛剛的行為，自己是真的在清洗燒杯?據他個人的記憶極限，他還不曾親自動手洗過燒杯，或者說還不曾有過這麼優秀的念頭。

這完全無法解釋剛剛的狀況，他因為意識到自己正在從事如此罕見的行為而嚇到並且割傷自己。彷彿這是比在案件中掛彩還要來得丟臉的事，一方面他也不能接受自己突然幹起「清潔」這檔子事來。

—–

「該死！真他媽該死！」  
「喔！我的老天！喔！喔！」被高分貝的咒罵聲驚動，再度跑進房間查看的Hudson太太一屁股跌坐在門口。

Hudson太太如此瞠目結舌不是沒有原因的，因為映入眼簾的竟是她久違的房間原貌－－除了牆上那可恨的ＶＲ彈孔外－－房間、房間竟然變得一陳不染！

散亂的文件、地板上的菸蒂、長期遮蔽陽光的窗簾，以及那些稀奇古怪的噁心實驗，在細心整理過後都被擺在了他們應該在的位置。Hudson太太當然清楚 Holmes不可能將這些東西全部丟掉，但這遭史無前例的整理已經令Hudson太太感動到痛哭流涕。

「……」 Holmes整個身子沐浴在照射進來的陽光底下，他的表情就像隻恐慌過度的狗。  
「瞧你喘的、 Holmes先生，我馬上泡杯茶上來，你可得告訴我你是怎麼突然開竅的…」

Holmes先生走到窗邊往下看，陽光和人群，刺眼的光芒令腦袋急速的沸騰起來。將雙手探入自己一頭凌亂的髮中，往下瞪視著那片剛剛被他拍打過灰塵的地毯。

「一定有什麼地方錯了…一定有什麼地方錯了…」

光線十足的好天氣，221B卻瀰漫著陰鬱而困惑的喃喃細語聲。


	2. Chapter 2

自從那一天以來－－Hudson太太幾乎要為那訂立一個燒杯日－－ Holmes的日子就沒有一天好過過。起初是不相信自主性這種東西，應該說他壓根不是自主性這塊料，也因此他對自己的所作所為完全無法接受。

他開始定期刮鬍子、把頭髮梳的比較不亂一些（雖然亂是天生的）、時時保持地面整潔，最令Hudson太太感動的是，他會將用過的的物品放回原位、吃剩的食物也會在發出異味前動手清理。與委託人見面時，他會在有限的時間內翻出那件僅有的正式服裝－－過去從Watson衣櫥摸來的－－並且謹慎的穿上。牆上的彈痕再也沒有增加過，他甚至會為實驗爆炸的巨響特地下樓道歉。

Sherlock不知道自己是怎麼了。也許是某種疾病來襲的徵兆，聽聞過有某些病徵會使人性情大變，如果真有這種病會使人變得不正常，那Sherlock就不得不承認，整個倫敦會有一半以上的人支持他得到這種病。但不管這究竟是不是病，Sherlock都深深為這莫名出現的「自律」感到煩躁。

「該死！該死、該死！給我難題、我要工作！」唯一不變的是，Sherlock變得更加暴躁，更容易感到無聊。

面對鏡中整齊的鬍疵，黑眼圈反而更加深沉。突如其來的生活習慣大改變，似乎讓他更加難以面對自己。

「Sherlock、這是你自找的，根本沒有人逼你、你其實可以就這樣窩在破沙發裡抽上八個小時的菸，或者耗光子彈來虐待那面牆壁的…他媽的你到底在幹什麼?整個倫敦的罪犯都死哪去了?難不成也在家裡幫老媽大掃除不成！」

今天早晨， Holmes開始對自己說話，從咒罵他人漸漸的變成像是在責難自己。然後他在抱怨起自己過去怎麼這麼不檢點、這麼髒亂的同時想起來一件事:

在那個「燒杯日」之前，已經是Watson與Mary結婚後的第二個年頭，而他已經有整整一年沒有跑去他那高傲醫生的家拜訪了。

「該死…」

拜訪，這是他的說詞。他那說話不留餘地的醫生室友只會將這解讀為「來搗亂的」。每當他厚著臉皮說「不好意思又來府上打擾」時，幾乎可以看見  
Watson的一雙漂亮眼睛就這麼迸出火花。你是在打擾，舉起拐杖指著 Holmes；所以我說不好意思唄， Holmes揚起嘴角並向對方擺出無辜的表情。

那時候他們經手黑木的案子，Watson與Mary就要住在一起那時候，他記得自己是如何刁難Watson的。雖說醫生在監獄裡憤怒的指責他「不是人」時，他的愧疚確實比起厚顏無恥還要來得重要許多，但自己終究是不可能放棄掉乖戾自我的性格，轉而像個帶酒窩的天使般祝福這對佳偶的。

Holmes不太記得自己是怎麼就不再登門拜訪Watson夫婦了，他只記得有天他在醫院被Watson架了一下拐子，在候診室－－據Watson本人的說法是「極端欠揍」的－－狂拉小提琴後，就這麼被硬梆梆的拐杖趕了出去。不過這不是最嚴重的一次， Holmes還是想不起來自己是  
幹麻不再去搗那對夫妻的亂。

『在我把你的腿弄得跟我一樣之前，馬上給我消失。』

他的腦海裡浮現Watson那天的表情，其實那個表情跟前幾百次、幾千次的狀況都一樣， Holmes肯定那次他的醫生沒有任何更極限的爆發、或者更憤怒的省悟。不過漸漸的原因也就自由心證了。

傍晚的時候，Lestrade來到221B找 Holmes。不過他只是帶來前一個案子的審判結果。

「你們讓犯人跑了?」Sherlock把小提琴拉的嘎吱作響。  
「沒有，下週進行死刑。」Lestrade左腋夾著帽子，一手啜著熱茶。  
「那麼、你們預計他會復活?」Sherlock將琴弓放在手上轉圈圈。  
「那何必死刑?」Lestrade抬起眉毛看他。  
「…所以，你來只是要告訴我下週倫敦會多一個吊死鬼，但是沒有帶來任何一個有趣的案子?」Sherlock臉上寫滿了無聊兩個字，他的質問幾乎可以說是垂死般的掙扎。  
「…我認為這不難推敲?」Lestrade意思是 Holmes應該知道自己來幹麻。  
「因為我實在無聊到不得不多問些廢話。」Sherlock繼續把小提琴拉的嘎吱作響。  
「基本上你會願意這樣坐下來和我一來一往交談，某種程度已經有病了，更別提你穿這一身正式服裝。」Lestrade點明。

Holmes沒有回應，只是將頭抬高，凝視著Lestrade一段時間，深吸口氣然後慎重的點頭。這個舉動讓Lestrade嚇了一大跳，不過熱茶倒也沒有因此喝進鼻孔裡去。

「老天…你剛剛那樣…那個表情…讓我想起一個人。」Lestrade這聲驚嘆引起偵探十足的興趣，據他所知還不曉得有哪個人跟自己很像的。  
「我剛剛就想問你了， Holmes。你最近請了個不錯的清掃婦人?」探長看來不打算回應偵探的好奇表情，開始左右環顧整間房子。  
「沒有，清掃婆會把我的實驗全部打包拿去火化的。」Holmes開始大啖Hudson太太做的三明治。  
「別忘了你曾跟我抱怨Watson總是把你的蒼蠅從玻璃瓶放走。」對於Lestrade這句頂嘴， Holmes僅是撇撇嘴，粗魯的抹去嘴角的奶油。  
「難不成最近醫生回來過?」Lestrade的眼神不知為何變得有些欣慰，但Holmes的表情告訴他這問題的答案是NO。

Lestrade離開之後，Holmes只是坐在沙發旁的地毯上擦拭著那把提琴弓。他擦的很賣力，實際上那根本不須要耗掉太多時間，不過他仍舊一邊發呆一邊沉默的擦拭著。

『Holmes！拜託你行行好，如果你能把半夜拉小提琴的工夫拿來整理一下房間，我會很感激你的！』

被馬鞭抵在後腦杓的滋味其實不是很好，不過總比真正把Watson惹怒要好得多。他想起醫生用沒拿拐杖的另一隻手捧著一大落的書籍走過，在他因為腳趾被狠狠踩到肉裡的疼痛誇張鬼叫的同時，Watson已經將整張桌子清出了適當的空間，並且將罐子裡的雜物一一清點分類。

「行行好…」Holmes環顧四周，就像剛剛探長做的那樣。掃視著自己搞出來的『一陳不染』，然後他在黑暗中吐出一口輕輕的嘆息，桀傲不馴的眉宇間又蒙上一層頹廢與陰鬱。  
「…我想我已經是個大善人了。」

—-

「晚上好，Lestrade！」Dr.Watson站在自家門口向Lestrade問好，而Lestrade就這麼停下腳步實屬意料之外。  
「晚上好，Dr.Watson！」Lestrade用精悍的眼神投以友好的微笑。  
「是這樣的，下週有個死刑犯準備行刑，屆時要請您過來一趟。」  
「沒問題，只是…為什麼？我相信這跟那邊的人事調動…」  
「沒錯，就是那個意思，要麻煩您了。」Lestrade禮貌的打斷，並肯定對方的疑問。  
「好的，讀過文件後我會記在本子上的。」  
「萬分感激！」Lestrade點點頭準備離去，走到一半又回頭看看醫生。  
「有好一陣子不見了吧。」  
「是啊。」Dr.Watson嘴角溢出笑容，「看到你真好，Lestra…」  
「不、不是我，Dr.Watson…」Lestrade略帶尷尬卻抿起嘴和善的微笑，「是Holmes。」

Dr.Watson在聽見那個名字的時候有些語塞，之後他只是將頭抬高，凝視著Lestrade一段時間，深吸口氣然後慎重的點點頭。而這個動作讓Lestrade失笑。

「那傢伙真是個瘋子。」

探長留下這句話後便消失在街道底端。Dr.Watson站在暮色中，眉頭依舊深鎖，若有所思的神情直到屋內的仕女出來喚自己的主人時才被拉回現實。


	3. Chapter 3

Dr.Watson不記得是怎麼不讓室友再來騷擾自己和妻子的。他只記得最後一次見到Sherlock Holmes是在小小的診療所裡。幾乎沒有任何預兆，也不懷疑這傢伙出現的動機，尤其是在經歷了數百次、數萬次的騷擾之後。

『Holmes！把我的背心還給我。』  
『它現在是我的了！』  
『現在你和你的小提琴！Holmes、全都給我滾出去！』  
『要不我們一起走？』  
『我留在這裡，哪都不去！』

他記得很多次偵探來找他，自己都是先矜持著天生的教養與道德，但最終還是像個潑婦不計形象的大呼小叫趕對方走。主要都是Holmes實在太不要臉，太愛找他麻煩。Dr.Watson知道，其實他古怪的前室友不過是來討一段短暫的交談，或者跑來摸走自己的一件短襯衫。如果他在這個大偵探瘋狂的在一群病人旁邊亂拉小提琴時，花個五到十分鐘的傳經講道一番根本不會有任何作用。

那麼究竟是什麼原因？讓這個死纏爛打的傢伙那之後將近一年不再出現？Dr.Watson實在摸不著頭緒。耳根清靜是很好、他和Mary能夠過平靜日子也很好，不過Holmes毫無理由的就放他自由這點實在很奇怪。

醫生確信自己最後一次見他，並沒有衝著他怒吼太超過的字眼、甚至沒有像某幾次一樣氣到要對方不要再出現在自己面前。對Dr.Watson來講，當他說『給我立刻消失』，和『不准再出現』是有很大區別的，至少對向來厚顏無恥的搭檔來說也是如此。

桌燈下，Dr.Watson正在寫日記。他今天在門口遇見Lestrade，Lestrade請他去參予下週的犯人行刑。看過文件後，他知道這個犯人是Holmes的案子。不過也僅此而已，不管屆時偵探會不會到場－－無聊的行刑向來不會引起Holmes的興趣－－他都必須前往。闔上日記，Dr.Watson終於有時間好好想想今天Lestrade接在他之後的失笑究竟是什麼意思。

「那傢伙確實是個瘋子…」

想當然，在自己與Holmes將近一年沒碰頭的這段空檔，Lestrade自然還是頻繁進出221B的，不過他不認為Holmes會寬心到把對自己的想念全盤對Lestrade托出。儘管他聽聞Lestrade和他那混蛋室友的哥哥交情似乎不錯，但Holmes和兄長Mycroft的關係根本沒有那麼親暱…慢著，想念?

「蠢貨…」Dr.Watson在伸懶腰的同時從牙縫間擠出這個字眼。

他不高興的原因在於，自己憑什麼認為 Holmes 至今還在想念著自己。至少，最後一次在診療館見他後，這個渾球可是再也不曾主動跑來貼冷屁股，就此罷休、無跡可尋。Dr.Watson倒不懷疑「想念」這個詞用的對或不對，他很肯定在這之前的每一天， Holmes 都是需要Dr.Watson  
的，要嘛是因為想念，要嘛就是寂寞，要嘛就是自己一個沒法過生活。這些都是無數次的騷擾中，Sherlock告訴他的。

『你不在的話誰來幫我打掃?誰來幫我擋住Hudson太太的碎碎念?』

喔好吧，也許他沒有說的這麼肉麻。Dr.Watson必須承認， Holmes 雖然很不要臉，但通常還是有一定身段的。不過他看得出來，每當Holmes用盡各種手段來找他的麻煩，而他義無反顧的吼回去時，對方的表情多半顯得很樂在其中。那樂在其中的表情卻又多半是透露著無可奈何的落寞的。

而現在，Dr.Watson的敏銳度並沒有怠惰，Lestrade突然跑來找他、甚而特別提起 Holmes 這點著實有些奇怪。他確信在好幾個月之前就告訴探長別再有意無意的提及自己與前室友的關係，他寧可多聽聽Lestrade說說那個高層的Mycroft最近又邀請全蘇格蘭場參加什麼花園茶會。

『我不喜歡和別人談論你的事情。』  
『我不知道你的佔有慾這麼重，我的Watson?』  
『不是你的Watson，另外我只是覺得麻煩，要特別將我平日受不了的你的惡習不斷的重複給別人聽。』  
『我懂那種感覺，就像你總是把我的褲子穿走，而我卻沒有權利要回來。』  
『不、你才不懂！那本來就是我的褲子，我有隨時穿走它的權利，Holmes。』  
「親愛的、你還不打算就寢嗎？」Mary的身影出現在書房門口，Dr.Watson頓時不知為何有些窘迫。  
「就快了，我正在整理一些文件。」他將下週的行程告訴妻子。  
「別累壞了。」Mary帶著淺淺的微笑，離開書房前側頭對丈夫問道:「多久了？」  
「…?」  
「沒有見到大偵探。」

Dr.Watson在聽見那個名字的時候，只是將頭抬高，深吸口氣然後慎重的點點頭。他又想起這個動作今晚讓Lestrade失笑了。Mary離開之後，Dr.Watson站起身解開背心，在掛著衣物的同時他又擠出了一句「蠢貨」。那罵的不是別人，而是自己。他感到沮喪，只是Lestrade和Mary，就讓他覺得全倫敦的人都認為自己不關心 Holmes 。

「得了吧！是那個蠢貨自己不來的。」

重點是，你還不是每次都趕他走？那是因為那個蠢貨總是……Dr.Watson在黑暗的書房裡思索，但他不知道思索這些到底有何意義，只是不斷咒罵自己、咒罵 Holmes ，最後又咒罵自己。

「那是因為那個蠢貨總是那種表情…。」

Dr.Watson不確定他想到的是什麼表情，他只是有些生硬的在空氣中吐出這句話。那一瞬間真要形容的話，只能說他的表情是樂在其中的，但那樂在其中的表情卻又透露著一點無可奈何的落寞。


	4. Chapter 4

「我很訝異你們有將近一年沒有一起辦案。」

周一的行刑公證會上，Mycroft向Dr.Watson搭話。Dr.Watson有好一陣子沒見到Mycroft，畢竟搬出221B後，這位英國高層也不大可能會為了弟弟以外的事情特地到宅邸找他。

「喔、這沒什麼…」

Mycroft卻用溫和銳利的眼神盯著自己瞧時，Dr.Watson痛恨自己的語氣竟莫名奇妙的心虛。

「我不曾認為你對他太過嚴苛，Dr.Watson。這點請你放心。」

Dr.Watson同意，畢竟 Holmes 的性格就是欠管束，這點作為兄長的Mycroft也很清楚。就算這樣，Dr.Watson淺意識裡還是不大想談他。

「你有想像過你不在的時候，221B變成什麼樣子嗎?Dr.Watson。」Mycroft提起這個的時候露出詼諧的笑容，Dr.Watson也不由得莞爾一笑。  
「當然，這是當然的。」

變成什麼樣子？垃圾掩埋場！雖然想像不至於引人作嘔，但Dr.Watson早已約束自己不能再去對以前住過的地方有太多想像。因為想像太不堪入目而跑回去幫 Holmes 整理這檔事並不是沒有發生過，Dr.Watson可不想再讓 Holmes 得了便宜還賣乖。至少，這一年裡他沒有再踏進那棟房  
子。

「在我聽Lestrade特別跟我提起之前，我的想法大概和你現在差不多。」

Mycroft說完笑得很開心，好像聽到什麼天大的笑話一樣。這讓Dr.Watson有些不高興，一方面他也感到困惑，一方面也暗自確定Lestrade那晚的失笑絕對有其深意。目前唯一可確定的是Lestrade確實和Mycroft頗有交情，至少是這位英國高層眾多情報網的一支，不過這並不是他目前想花心思關注的大事。

「提起什麼？」  
「喔、我想全英國大概找不到第二個Dr.Watson能夠勝認 Holmes的搭檔了！」  
「我聽不出這是誇獎還是諷刺，Mr.Holmes。」Dr.Watson確實不太喜歡這種說法。  
「哈哈哈…！叫我Mycroft，Dr.Watson。」Mycrogt紳士的向Dr.Watson點頭。  
「我想他終究會找到打理自己的辦法的，Mycroft。」Dr.Watson自信說道，但內心卻不停咒罵自己根本在「亂放屁」。

沒想到Mycroft笑得不能自己。

「喔!Dr.Watson…那傢伙真是個瘋子，對嗎？」

說完又繼續笑得喘不過氣，醫生穿起黑色大衣，皺起眉頭正色問道：「我想…您和Lestrade似乎都分別不約而同的想告訴我什麼？」

「我剛剛說全英國大概找不到第二個……Dr.Watson。」這位大偵探的兄長好不容易停止了笑聲，他用溫柔的眼神注視著眼前的Dr.Watson。  
「不過，現在他似乎找到那第二個了，Dr.Watson。」Dr.Watson站在原地，不能相信自己的耳朵。第二個是什麼意思？  
「他找了新的搭檔？新的室友？」Mycroft頗富興味的瞅著Dr.Watson，好像在看什麼有趣的書籍一般。  
「別開玩笑了，有誰能夠忍受他那種髒亂成性、把牆壁當靶子隨便掃射的傢伙？有誰能容忍他把水槽當成劇毒水蚤的培養皿？有誰能讓他任意妄為的亂穿別人的衣  
服？」Dr.Watson並沒有大聲喧嘩，不過他可以聽見自己的語速和內心的焦慮一樣成正比，而他現在不想為那焦慮多作可能的思考。

「據我所知，那不就只有你嗎？Dr.Watson。」Mycroft冷靜的說。  
「喔、別開玩笑了，Mr.Holmes。告訴我那是誰？」  
「叫我Mycroft，Dr.Watson。」Dr.Watson以為Ｍycroft會就這麼走掉，不過幸好他回過身來了。

Dr.Watson秉著氣等待對方的回答，但Mycroft的答案卻令人匪夷所思。

「就是他自己。」  
「……」Dr.Watson望著前室友兄長的背影，感覺自己從來沒有如此徬徨過。  
「他還在困惑著呢，Dr.Watson！」

Mycroft留下這句話，笑著揚長而去。


	5. Chapter 5

Dr.Watson抵達221B的時候，並沒有立刻見到他所謂的混蛋室友。

Hudson太太很熱情的請他喝了杯茶，並且開始對他滔滔不絕的敘述 Holmes現在的狀況。不用說，Dr.Watson一句也聽不下去。我必須親自上樓看看才行，天知道他又在玩什麼把戲。只是，都將近一年了，他還打算處心積慮跟我玩什麼把戲嗎？Dr.Watson將茶一口飲盡，手裡端著糕點的盤子直接走上樓。

有那麼一瞬間，他以為自己見到的不是久違的房間，而只是一個陌生的套房。這份詫異感直到看見牆上彷彿象徵著永恆的VR時才逐漸轉醒過來。挺著胸膛，醫生拄著柺杖在房間裡晃悠，儘管軍人的體態管束著他保有一份堅持，但從表情卻能看出他感覺一切究竟有多荒謬。

「水槽、我得看看水槽…！」

一邊慌張的發現自己再也沒有被突起的地毯給絆倒，一邊匆促的趕到水槽。空的。居然是空的。絲毫沒有堵塞。裝了眼球、手指的瓶罐整齊的擺在櫃子裡，Sherlock當然不可能將他們任意丟棄，但排列的這麼整齊有致是怎麼回事？Dr.Watson甚至發現沙發有被縫補過的痕跡。

「他媽的這什麼狀況！」Dr.Watson不知道自己幹麻發火，但是一時間他也不知道該怎麼平息怒火才好。  
「該死！」

當他再度經過地毯時，竟為自己過度擔心會被絆倒的小心翼翼感到大為光火。最後這可憐的醫生終於洩氣的在 Holmes那張床上坐下了。

「冷靜。」他安撫自己像在安撫一頭鬧彆扭的小馬。

按照Mycroft的意思，就是說這一切、一切窗明几淨都是那個渾帳自己打理的。首先他必須接受這一點，但老天、該死的！這太嚇人了、怎麼可能！Dr.Watson一頭躺下，就像他過去住在這裡時一樣的躺下，他甚至脫了鞋、為自己蓋上被子。那被子卻瀰漫著一股陌生洗衣水的味道。這又令他挫敗而沮喪的將被單弄亂弄縐，然後拋到一邊去。

「什麼原因？這當中一定有什麼，有什麼地方錯了…有什麼地方錯了…」

Dr.Watson不知道Sherlock去了哪裡，今天會不會回來。現在他頓時覺得避著他沒有任何必要了。他必須見他，他要看看這個渾帳這一年到底變成了什麼樣子。

「除此之外，還剩下什麼？」當醫生倒在床上，喃喃的將思緒叨念出來的時候，他更加驚恐的發現「剩下」這兩個字竟使自己熱淚盈框。

什麼都沒剩下。Dr.Watson不敢說出口，但內心卻不停的喊著，什麼都沒有剩下。那個混帳處理掉了天殺的壞習慣，同時也處理掉了他室友的。不對，已經不是室友了，這麼一想、一切又都理所當然。這樣的結果本來就理所當然，而Dr.Watson自己不知道為什麼卻無法接受。

—-

醫生醒來的時候，室內已是漆黑一片。他側過頭，注意到偵探就坐在附近的椅子上看他。

「如果猜到你要來，我就會早點回來了。」

Holmes 語帶歉然的說。Watson依舊躺著，在黑暗中用兩隻眼睛仔細的端詳，他看見那對眼窩很深的眸子及亂髮，確定對方確實是那個混球。

「前幾個小時你在查案？」  
「不，這幾天平靜的像倫敦人民全死光了一樣！」

Watson只是嗤嗤輕笑。

「說吧、你去哪裡？」  
「我想想、一邊吃炸魚薯條一邊偷窺你的診療所，希望那味道沒有被你注意到才好。」  
「少來、我今天沒有病人。」Ｗatson再度失笑，他知道接下來Holmes要說些什麼。  
「喔、那麼就只剩下行刑公證會了。」

他早推理出我去了行刑公證會，不過他本人絕對沒有在場。這麼想著，Watson摸索著在床上坐起來，他將頭靠在窗口上，用馬鞭在膝蓋上清脆的拍打。

「我已經久違的大駕光臨221B，正如你過去老是要求的，現在你有沒有打算炫耀一下？」

Watson幾乎要恨透了自己， Holmes 很可能又會因此露出樂在其中的落寞表情，而這是他所不樂見的。但 Holmes的反應卻反而令他怒火中燒。

「我以為能不需炫耀直接得到你的稱讚，親愛的Watson。」Holmes 搔搔一頭亂髮，逕自拎起小提琴飛快的演奏起來。彷彿不打算讓醫生插口般，他緊接著繼續說。  
「我最近在做個實驗，事實上這個實驗持續了好幾個月，我想我絕對是心理失常了….」  
「喔老天！你當然是心理失常了！」

Dr.Watson的馬鞭硬生生打在膝蓋上，發出巨大的聲響。痛！但是算了、他媽的這些都無所謂！反倒是渾蛋偵探代替他發出嘖嘖聲。

「你現在…你甚至還穿著我的衣服！我說過要你還給我的吧？」  
「Watson幾個月不見，你越來越火辣了…」我們的偵探依舊心直口快。  
「幾個月，不只幾個月！Holmes…是一年！這一年你都死去哪了？」

Holmes坐在椅上看著暴跳如雷的醫生，眨眨眼皮、聳聳肩，指著地面說：「這裡。」

「這裡是哪裡？我完全不知道了！兩年前這裡還是我們的…」

Watson將「房子」兩個字給吞回去，一時間他站在黑暗中無所適從。

「所以你是在說我現在把這裡打理的這麼舒適、穿著正式的服裝接待委託人－－雖然是你的衣服－－這樣，有違你的初衷？」偵探將弓弦指向醫生，表情看來是在分析什麼。  
「Holmes，我感覺你在報復我…」Watson還沒說出這句話已經開始後悔了，但最後他還是說了出來。

Holmes走到床邊，他將琴弓壓在Watson擱在膝蓋上的馬鞭上方。Watson再度聞到和床單一樣的洗衣水氣味，他住在這裡時每次清洗被單也是用同一牌的洗衣水，但他從來沒有這麼討厭這股氣味過。尤其還是從他該死的室友身上聞到的。

「確實…我絕對是心理失常了，不然我怎麼會不斷陷入你故意為我設下的各種陷阱呢？」Holmes 說這句話的時候，Watson看不清對方的臉。  
「陷阱？你認為我過去老是幫你清掃、要求你保持衛生和整潔是在為你設陷阱？…你以前從來沒抱怨過我的為人處世。」Watson簡直不可置信。  
「我不是在抱怨。」琴弓的主人邊說邊輕輕敲擊馬鞭，醫生可以感覺到 Holmes 正低著頭凝視自己。  
「你沒有嗎？那你認為這是什麼？」華生破碎的聲音聽來很受傷。  
「我怎麼抱怨了？我從沒抱怨過，當我凌晨三點練小提琴被你指責的時候我抱怨了嗎？不管是我不愛收拾、不愛衛生，還是我偷你衣服穿的時候。」  
「那是因為我們背負著貸款！」Watson強硬的回嘴，但要不是自己坐著早已站不住腳了。  
「當我在我房間開槍的時候你有抱怨過嗎？」  
「我們的房間。」Watson不由得補充。  
「就是那個房間…親愛的Watson，我什麼時候抱怨你不讓我的狗做實驗了嗎？」偵探的表情是困惑又懊惱的微笑。  
「我們的狗、小葛是我們的狗！」醫生感到頭昏。  
「狗…就是那條狗！」 Holmes 突然爆跳起來，弓弦再度敲打在馬鞭上。

在這一連串的爭吵後，他們兩個人陷入了沉默。Dr.Watson不喜歡這樣，重點不是這次好像自己佔不了上風，而是這次的氣氛很令他無法忍受。至少，醫生不希望在一個不像自己房間的地方和自己的室友吵架。他甚至不清楚他們為何而吵。緊盯著牆上的VR彈孔，他突然覺得Holmes唯一作對的事情就是沒在上面多射幾個他不認識的洞。

「…真正讓我困擾的是，」

Holmes k的聲音再度響起時，感覺已經過了很久。Watson抬起頭注視著站在面前的男人，開始後悔剛才怎麼沒有站起來之後再開吵，現在身高完全起不了半點作用。更重要的是，他發現剛剛的爭吵及現在對方要說的話，就曾經在他們經手黑木那案子的時候，有過類似的對話，只不過立場反了過來。

「真正讓我困擾的是，」 Holmes 再度重申，彷彿擔心Watson聽不清楚似的。但他不知道，他的聲音在黑暗中聽得一清二楚。  
「是什麼？」Watson想自己八成是吃錯藥了才會反問這個蠢貨。  
「真正讓我困擾的是，你蓄意放棄我和你之間的關係。」

Dr.Watson感覺壓著馬鞭的那隻膝蓋正隱隱作痛，估計大概是瘀血，但此時他整個人的洩氣遠比什麼都還要重要。 Holmes 走離了他，並將小提琴隨意丟在桌上，這個粗魯的舉動竟使Watson感到狂喜。他聽見偵探開始吃起自己端上來的糕點，咀嚼的聲音很大、幾乎要掩蓋過一切。

「我明白了。」Watson在那咀嚼聲停止好一段時間後開口說道。  
「是嗎？」  
「是的。」Watson很快的承認。  
「……我不認為你真的明白了。」

Holmes 說這句話的時候有些心虛，Watson暗自竊笑:你當然不可能如我當初說的那般肯定。醫生就這麼吃力的站起來，一時間腿部有些搖晃，八成是瘀血了沒錯－－不過這沒有阻止步行到距離偵探最近的地方。他漂亮的眼睛深深凝視 Holmes 的。

「Lestrade和Mycroft把你說得跟娶了妻似的。」  
「我不會再有二個妻子了。」 Holmes 以他一慣誇張的語氣說道。  
「你根本沒有妻子。」Watson笑著回應。但看到偵探若有似無的笑意後，醫生意外的露出了靦腆的彆扭表情。

「好吧…至少我有一半算是…不過你要知道，」Dr.Watson猛地湊近 Holmes 的耳際咬了一口，「我現在有一半也是別人的丈夫！」  
「當然、再清楚不過了！很高興你把那一半還給我。」就在Watson要退開時，大偵探則藉機偷吻了對方兩秒之久。

這天晚上，大偵探Sherlock Holmes狠狠吃了一記前軍醫的馬鞭伺候，他在大聲鬼叫的同時知道這不僅僅是對方為了膝蓋淤血給予的報復；坐在馬車上趕回Mary Watson宅邸的John Watson，一邊檢查膝蓋一邊回味著嘴裡某種非洗衣水的氣息，表情煞是得意。

—-

隨後在John Watson與Mary Watson美好的婚姻生活中，Dr.Watson偶爾還是會回去221B探望他的前室友。

而在Mary過世後的同一年，Dr.Watson則再度搬回貝克街，繼續與大偵探Sherlock Holmes住在一起。

—-

FIN


End file.
